yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fool/Transcript
Transcript * screen pops up, showing in white text what the Narrator is saying * Narrator: Hi! If you remember me, I was in the previous animation dot * Narrator: But since it got hacked, not everyone got to know me. I was the narrator, for the Easter special that had Rusty. * Narrator: It was sad that not everyone got to see it. If you feel like I should remake it, say so in the comments. Anyways, let's begin our next godforsaken story. * Narrator: This is, yes, about Rusty. * Narrator: Because I can and you have no say over my animations lolololololololol doesn't this feel like totalitarianism? * Narrator: At the point, Rusty found the Eggy Pop Egg, and he is now "hot and pretty" as he stupidly claims. Wow what an idiot. * Narrator: Let us begin this pathetic story so I can focus on The Void and not deal with this text to speech crud. And my boss is a giant jerk I wish he was obliterated like the person I had who displayed the rusty car and Rusty from Warrior Cats. (gun reload sound) * Narrator: Oh I love my boss I will give him the newest My Little Pony doll for his birthday. * Narrator: Let's begin! * switches to school hallway * Rusty: Oh wow, BullRuster is seriously replaying this stupid music? No wonder why the previous animation got hacked, he has so much unfitting music! * Egg Guy Conscience: Shut up you're giving me a egg-ache! The day is April Fools, and so we'll fool every sore loser in this school filled with bitmap images and we can't interact with anything! Are you ready? * Rusty: Since when did you still talk and why do you have a new accent? * Egg Guy Conscience: Because Roblox messed me up again, okay? What do you expect from them? Can we just go to the commons I mean the battle gram like five minutes ago and we're just sitting here arguing what do you think people will say when they hear- * Stick Boy: by Lol, what a loser, weirdo! * switches to lunchroom * Egg Guy Conscience: Kay do you see those girls from Russia Moonville Lemontown Smell-faced City?line Yeah well you're gonna tell them that her Eggy Pop and hope they know him, and not listen to pop singers like Higia Zalia''line'' or Katy Perry lellellel, okay? Go go Power Rangers Rusty! * Rusty: Egg Guy Conscience, think please! I don't want to mess with them because I want a GF and if I don't I will be forever alone! Why can't we just sit with the very epic cool kids sub-oo-oo epic kids and eat a chicken sandwich? * music plays * Egg Guy Conscience: Oh, listen here, Rusty! Hey do you see if you don't move the TV and do what I say, and if you don't move you're a disappointment in life! I bet send a demented yellow greedy cat who come into your life, and eat all your food! Do you want that? line * Rusty: Okay, yeah. Maybe I don't want the upbeat yellow demented cat in my life, but I won't prank those girls! * Egg Guy Conscience: Well, if you ain't going to, I am! I'm your egg, your yolk is your brain! I will control you to go hahahahahaha-he-ahaha-cough-cough-cough-hahahaha, ha ha! Rusty * walks over to the [[Anime High School Girls]] * Egg Guy Conscience: Hi mygee''line'' I mean Eggy Pop guy got 16 pack and tomorrow I will grow 95 more, enhance and won a autograph. It will cost you a kiss hehahahahahahhahahahehahahahehhehahh if you don't do it her soul is mine. * Anime High School Girl 1: Oh miss Eggy Pop, yes I want to kiss for oroto plot graph haha math relz. * Egg Guy Conscience: Shut up (laughs) April fools. And not Eggy Pop you fell for I-T-L-O. LIT zed-zo easy to disguise myself and you still didn't notice. And the poorly-edited black and white photo of a face, wow. GG, GG, GG, GG, GG. * Anime High School Girl 1: Oh, you suck minus-underscore-minus. away * Anime High School Girl 2: I don't understand or speak English. away * Egg Guy Conscience: Did the girls cry? * Rusty: I honestly can't tell, BullRuster is lazy and should have used his and other real voice actors but he said he had a sore throat. * switches to [[Narrator]] * Narrator: And then the egg never talked again. * Narrator: Lol JK the egg still did I just wasted 3 minutes of your life haha- * [[outro] plays] Category:Transcripts